


甜味烦恼

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: （片刻偷欢番外） 高h、重口，慎
Relationships: Hanlay
Kudos: 59





	甜味烦恼

怀孕烦恼录

细白的胴体上斑斑红印雪地红梅一般视觉强烈诱人，清瘦的Omega跪在软垫之上，蹙着淡眉艰难的吞吐着根粗大紫红的可怖性器，除开白嫩的左手在男人搭在胯上支撑长时间的跪地带来的双腿酸软，从骨节桃粉的手心间却握不住的同样探出大半另一根并未比那根口中粗大的东西更秀气些性器，硕大的伞头完全露出，狰狞的爆出根根青筋，汩汩吐了许多腺液，淫靡的濡染了过于秀气白嫩的手指间黏连不断。

那两根熟悉无比的大东西就在眼前坚硬宛若烙铁，每一根青筋的都被细致熟练的照顾抚慰濡湿，驾轻就熟的Omega早已找到抵进软喉并不会连连作呕的平衡点上，两片丰软外翻的软唇色情而卖力的吮吸的alpha长叹一声，奖励一般在浑圆的后脑上揉捏安抚，眼中的余愠机制轻微散了些。逐渐被染上的情欲填满，赞叹他的爱人的甜蜜迷人。

“嫂子是在敷衍我吗？”一旁更为年轻的alpha不满Omega的无暇分心于手中自己那根涨疼的东西，挺了挺胯将那根巨物在软软握环的小手间戳弄了几下，浅浅的挺弄弄得张艺兴手心痒极了，明显察觉到来那根东西更是不甘寂寞的涨大几分，他这才斜睨过一个可怜兮兮的眼神给予alpha些讨饶的讯号，不过alpha并不满意，在那软滑的手心软肉间急躁的顶弄数秒，那无辜的下垂眸子便不安分的下移到手中的男人阳物之上。

自查出怀孕以来已四月有余，张艺兴便也四个月并未真正尝到被alpha的肉棒填满的滋味，到底两个alpha的正常欲望并不能因为张艺兴的怀孕而骤然停止，多数仍是需要张艺兴不情不愿被哄去拿上面的小嘴慰藉几番才肯搂着Omega沉沉睡去。 这也让张艺兴不得不在无法被真正安抚的情况下日日瞧见那两根从前如何同时前后插入花穴与蜜穴之中交错抽插的自己是如何潮喷不断尖叫失禁的巨物，单单这样回忆，那对眸子便在挪不开那根轻颤吐水的东西，自以几不可察的动了些喉眼儿，阳物紧紧抵住喉眼的alpha便被突如其来的紧缩刺激的闷哼一声，漂亮的桃花眼眯起来微微扬眉笑道，“兴兴想要被肏了吗？”

“唔唔、唔——”手腕与下颌骨尽数酸痛极了，眸子泛了水光的人可怜的望了眼眼前看上去极好说话的男人，被填满的小嘴只能支支吾吾发出些听不出含义的单音节字，更因为跪在的姿势更像个发了情的小兽呜咽，强烈的征服感让两个alpha禁不住诱惑，发了力在Omega不同处快速抽插起来，前后射出股浓稠的精液来。

“咳、好累......”察觉朴灿烈即将吐精的张艺兴连忙吐出那根大东西，却还是被大股的白浊射了满脸满口唇间，手里的另一根更不必说，直接射了许远浇了张艺兴一身，发丝锁骨凹处皆是男人的液体，衬着泛着桃粉的肌理当真淫靡的要命。

张艺兴要闹脾气了。

小孩被亲吻的红肿泛着水光的两片唇瓣翘起来，两人都察觉到这个即将而来的信号，吴世勋把人从软垫上抱起来放到柔软的床褥之上，那朴灿烈便也抚上那块微微有些许隆起的柔软肚皮，像每个父亲那般附下耳听着小家伙也许并不存在的动作，“辛苦兴兴妈妈了是不是呀小朴同学？”

真是幼稚。

察觉到平日成熟可靠的alpha总是于小朴还是小吴这般小事上的较劲，张艺兴方才轻笑出声来，想起四个月前，还正在制作新歌废寝忘食决战到凌晨三点的张艺兴突如其来的作呕，原本不过以为是朴灿烈的出差和吴世勋的研究生毕业论文忙碌时自己趁机的昼夜颠倒导致的胃病复发罢了，刚刚经历了妻子产子的alpha前辈疑惑问道小张可要注意哦要去查一下妊娠，这才将信将疑的被拖着去了医院发觉到已怀孕一月有余，张艺兴整个人都不好了。

不死心的又独自换家医院得到的答案还是一样。终于接受事实的张艺兴大脑一片空白的坐在广场长椅上半小时，这才因朴灿烈不在本地打给吴世勋，话还没说出口，那些事业刚有起色便怀了孕的巨大打击让张艺兴不过听得弟弟温柔的一声喂，便哇的一声大哭起来。

当时当真把他吴世勋吓懵了。接了电话也不说话，就只一个劲的哭。后来的吴世勋想起当时的心情仍心有余悸，脑海里映出无数种从被同事欺负到被外星人劫走这样可笑的一切能想到的念头，等那边的张艺兴终于在他手足无措的安抚下冷静了些抽抽嗒嗒的吐出我怀孕了四个字，那种宛若高空跳水命不久矣后突然凌空升起的大起大落令吴世勋实在终身难忘，哪里还管什么论文，以此生最快的速度赶去那个可怜兮兮泪汪汪的人身边去。

第二个知道的朴灿烈顾不得最后的签约交接给助理便乘了最早的飞机赶回，两个男人围着张艺兴斥责他的错误作息与不负责任的忽视自己的身体，张艺兴真是委屈极了。

“可...可我的工作怎么办...”与其他两人的喜不自胜不同，张艺兴可是顾虑多多，甚至动了做掉的念头，当然被两个急迫做爸爸的男人坚决反对了。

“兴兴在家里备产也可以适当继续做音乐啊。”  
“也许是香香软软的小女孩，兴兴以后给她扎辫子挑小裙子，难道兴兴不要她吗？”  
“兴兴不是也想要小男孩教他音乐吗？想想他会乖乖跟兴兴学作曲哦~”  
“兴兴难道不喜欢小宝宝吗，那是一条小生命哦。”

“......我生还不行吗......”

两位爸爸刚刚吁气，方才立刻互为对视，默契丛生同时问道“谁的？”

......

张艺兴被两人的突然正经吓到，委委屈屈瘪嘴，睁着下垂的温软眸子无辜答道。

“我的。”

-

“吴世勋！......嗯...”

孕期的张艺兴不能房事，原先被喂得尝到无数甜头贪吃的紧的Omega何尝不委屈难耐，偏偏吴世勋那臭小孩平日虽成熟许多，但在房事上的恶劣心性这几年来却只多不减。 那边的朴灿烈仍是温馨画面，这边的吴世勋早就察觉到方才Omega朝自己那根物件的窥探，这会趁着张艺兴的注意力被朴灿烈吸引，及其自然的将那两条白腿掰开张大，果不其然那处的两处洞穴尽已泉水汩汩，丰软的两片阴唇充血涨大，原本的樱粉沁了鲜艳的草莓红，微微打开露出中间柔软的花穴看，后穴口的嫩芽早已蠕动染湿，一合一翕的惑人一探。

被蛊惑的alpha听从本心，毫无征兆便将中指插进两瓣蚌肉中央的幽深之中，果然干燥的手指宛若插进熟透的水蜜桃，汁液轻易被捣破挤出，顺着手指沾满指缝滴落下来染湿了一片床单。

“哇哦，嫂子怀了孕也一样淫荡哦。” 许久未玩弄这处的吴世勋惊讶的挑眉，无视张艺兴气恼的嗔怒笑盈盈的轻易沿着蜜液挤进第二根手指，许久未尝到入侵物的花穴兴奋的吐着口水绞紧不已，连同被忽视的后穴也急不可待抽搐冒水，原本皱着眉要制止吴世勋的行为的朴灿烈也被这幅景致吸引，数月未尝到滋味的男人亦喉结大动，瞧着吴世勋的次次抽动带出的不断溢出的汁液，两个肉穴间腿根一片尽沾满蜜液，空虚难耐的后穴可怜极了，贪婪的渴求着有什么像花穴一般被填满，诱惑的alpha暗了眸子晦明不定低哑道，“兴兴五个月了吧，可以做了呢。”

“不行......嗯……阿灿别......”

与起初对这个孩子来的不是时候的抱怨不同，到底是自己辛苦怀了五个月的宝宝，张艺兴如今生了感情可是担忧极了，但两个男人显然没有暂停的意思，前后哄着小omega抬起些腰在下头垫了枕头，方便朴灿烈轻易玩弄来泥泞一片的小穴，轻微抠弄蜷起些手指便能软烂熟透的果子一般甜水乱冒，两人甚至怀疑这幅身体里头藏了甜蜜的水龙头一般源源不断，叫人直想蹂躏捣烂瞧瞧到底有多少汁液深藏。

几乎不用扩张，紧致的菊穴因为汁水的润滑轻易被三根手指填满抽插，朴灿烈深呼口气，方才耐住跳动的下体，两个alpha互换眼色便互为默认了老规矩:先做的人负责张艺兴以外的事后工作----那些弄脏的床单地毯等可是令人头痛。不过眼下朴灿烈顾不得那些不快的后续，沁满汁液的花瓣儿比桃儿更甜蜜多汁些，不禁低下头将整片微颤的果肉含进口中。

“唔嗯、灿——”私处骤然被湿热的水汽包裹，精巧的舌在两瓣儿阴唇间直直卷起敏感的肉粒，身下的人便如离水鱼一般灵敏跳起，全身发了颤瘫软下来。小心翼翼的将张艺兴的双腿更张开了些，抽出后穴的手指，两只大手按在丰腻的大腿根软肉间，胯下粗大的肉楔对准汩汩吐水的后穴，紫红的龟头伴着噗叽的水声缓慢却强硬的挤了进去。

“啊啊啊----好棒……啊阿灿……再进来嘛……！”时隔数月再度尝到鸡巴的滋味，大着肚子的张艺兴早就忘了那些担忧与惊恐，被逐渐填满的幸福感实在叫人头脑空白一片，深处的瘙痒密密麻麻传来，急不可待的要那根粗大的鸡巴为他搔痒。

“兴兴怀着宝宝还这么骚会带坏宝宝的哦。”朴律师一本正经的教导道。实际他亦忍耐的痛苦，跳动的龟头被层层软肉挤压咬紧，湿热的爽意叫他恨不得抓住心爱的omega的肩膀一面往身下按一面重重操干，把那紧致的甬道肏的松软湿烂再合不住小嘴，只插后面便能肏的失了神志的omega前后穴接连喷涌爱液潮吹，最后不得不噙着眼泪摇着头尖叫着在他怀里失禁喷尿，那副模样在alpha二人眼中当真迷人看不厌。

虽说孕期的性事不得不温和许多，但到底是饿了许久的阳具，每一下都撞到极深处，九浅一深的不断将整根尺寸可怖的东西尽数填满那个幽小狭小的穴洞，每一寸褶皱都撑的平展满涨，引得omega宛如被顶破子宫的生理恐惧而可怜兮兮的求了饶呜咽不断，每次抽动都带动哗啦啦的水声，沿着臀缝濡湿的整片臀肉被囊袋操干拍打的啪啪作响。

伴随着后穴中将要撑破的满涨快感，前面不过聊以自慰的手指也被尽数撤去的阴穴馋的口水直流，火热的浇在肉棒上，深处幼虫撕咬的痒意更为对比强烈的传来，alpha浓密的耻毛不断刺在肥厚软嫩的阴唇与浸满热液的阴蒂球之上，被填满的快感和抽插的高潮与难耐相撞，引得omega更为快速便达到了高潮。

喷涌的淫液浇灌在敏感的柱头顶端，极速收缩的穴肉直咬的里头的入侵者险些缴械投降，只得舒服的长叹一声，刚耐住射精的欲望，便见高潮的omega尖叫着直直挺起身子，一对因孕期肿大了些的奶子小山丘一般隆起，涨的艳红的乳头微微打颤了些，便随之喷出两股奶白细弱的乳汁来。

艹！

一边玩弄阴唇一边揉捏乳尖的吴世勋轻愣，便见一道汁液从幼小的奶头溢出飞溅，有几滴溅在侧脸唇上，方才暗骂一句，几根手指粗鲁的再度直直插进花穴中蹂躏。

“兴兴被肏得这么舒服吗，骚穴喷水还不够，乳头也舒服的喷奶了吗。”

分明是到了孕期正常的变化时期，偏偏在这种高潮的时刻喷奶，初尝泌乳便如此羞耻的omega可怜可爱的全身抽搐痉挛，颤抖着连续再度高潮，乳头尖儿被吴世勋掐着再度不知廉耻的喷涌出白液，香甜的奶味混合omega自身的甜味更是可口诱人，胸脯上的奶水尽数被两人舔去，像是双生儿那般吮吸尽那摊原本为腹中宝宝提供的奶水来。

“不……阿灿…勋……”

纵然是淫荡的小孕妇也为这般模样羞耻的全身涨红，大腿根打着颤咬着里头的鸡巴，里头的入侵者这才改去原本九浅一深的速度，加快抽动数十下，龟头抖动数下方才射出股浓稠不断的精液来。

“没让我等久。”那吴世勋挑衅的扬眉，轻笑一声示意那人让位，朴灿烈也不恼，毫无软意的大东西抽出了些，却在吴世勋靠近时再度朝甜蜜的糖浆窟中撞了进去。

啧。

这两人又开始了。张艺兴被这突然的顶弄方才于高潮中恢复些意识，觉出两个幼稚鬼又要充满火药味，这才连忙拉了把已经黑脸的吴世勋，略微羞赧的张大双腿露出前面水淋淋的风光，“一起嘛……不过，要轻点哦。”

爱人主动邀请的满足感倒是冲淡了些后穴还被某人霸占的不悦，前面的软穴也已数月未经开发，紧致如处子一般，却比处子更为湿哒惑人。 吴世勋也不再多说，恶狠狠将朴灿烈推开了些位置，同样粗大惊人的鸡巴一寸寸钉进湿滑的阴道口中，隔着被撑起薄薄的肉壁互为感受另一根鸡巴的体积，身下的omega艰难的放松穴肉容纳进两根粗大的东西的入侵，换了些方便小腹的姿势方才小声念道，“呼……嗯可以、可以了……啊啊啊啊…轻……！”

虽说alpha早已为了孕期的omega轻柔许多，可两根鸡巴一同肏穴的刺激还是叫张艺兴惊恐的抱紧身上的吴世勋。

两双手不断在白嫩的臀肉奶头间流连，被玩弄吮吸的奶头不断溢出乳汁来，在两根油光发亮的鸡巴在敏感点上的突然深顶时亦会激烈飞溅起奶汁，与体内的淫液一并浇出。

“兴兴的奶汁好甜，是因为被老公榨出的汁吗？”朴灿烈迷恋的吃进那处每一滴乳汁，不过想到未来将会有个小子光明正大的随时抱着张艺兴的奶子吮吸，他竟然便嫉妒极了，无法控制的喃喃道，”兴兴的奶只能老公吃哦。”

被两根东西交错抽插的毫无喘息的机会，快感一波一波冲击着omega逐渐模糊的头脑，只能下意识重复着男人的命令，“啊……嗯老公……肏的兴兴、喷奶……只让……阿灿老公吃……”

后穴中男人的白浊未流出被被再度堵进操干，冠状沟碾过层层淫水浊液冲撞的打了沫子堆在穴口，连同穴口的嫩肉也被肏进肏出无法在迅速正常恢复弹性，前面的花穴更不必说，肥厚的阴唇也被巨棍撞进挤出，拉扯的快感连连不断，两人的耻毛不断刺在更为敏感的阴蒂上摩擦，刺激的张艺兴不久便完成了不知第几次高潮，前端的性器连续射出数次，可怜的抽搐着再度射出一股近乎透明的精液来。

“嫂子是嫌世勋伺候的不好吗？”瞪了一眼诱导爱人说诨话的alpha，吴世勋停下动作来凭着记忆从善如流的找到易找的敏感点，换些角度接连不断的在那处发出冲刺深顶，满意的感受到身下的人花穴抽搐不止，大张着口却再说不出话来，乳头在全身痉挛喷射出一股大量浓郁奶汁来。

“不、不要了……”

“喊老公。”

记仇的小孩这么命令道。粗大的东西发了马达一般操干不断直捣花心，张艺兴哪里还会抗议，早已被调教的软软撒娇，”最喜欢、呜最喜欢被世勋……勋老公干了……”

“……痛……”

细微的表情变化与呢喃迅速拉回了两个alpha的神志，胯下动作骤停，见张艺兴果然蹙了眉忍耐模样，朴灿烈这才冷瞪一眼肏干的激烈的吴世勋，暗骂一句自己两人的不自制若是引来那些可怕的后果他定要……抚了把omega额上的细汗急切问到，“哪里痛？”

omega似乎无暇回应，双手捂着隆起的腹部长长呼气，两个alpha对视一眼，胯下一松尽数撤出了大半，下一秒却被张艺兴握住了手腕制止了。

“他踢我哎……”甜甜的笑意骤然疏散了空气的凝滞，奇异的生命感让张艺兴惊喜万分，咯咯笑了两声俏皮道，”肯定是你们挤到他啦——嗯……”

觉出张艺兴当真无碍，两人方才脸色转缓长吁口气，两颗脑袋整齐凑上那片软软的肚皮上，果然隆起的腹中生命蠕动的感觉实在奇异万分，吴世勋轻抚住那片不安分的地方，低低不知说了些什么，便一举将撤出到尽含了龟头的的大东西再度撞了进去。

“啊啊啊啊——”子宫外口骤然被狠狠戳上，小孕妇被这熟悉激烈的快感倾覆，甜腻的惊呼划破空气涌出无数蜜浆，瞪圆了水汽涌上的眸子卡在了失声的尾巴。

“喂。”那朴灿烈不安的瞪他一眼，便收到吴世勋勾唇一笑，“放心，和我儿子打个招呼。”

啧。觉出张艺兴并未有所不适，朴灿烈也不再忍耐，配合着吴世勋的节奏一进一出操干起这幅淫乱不堪的身体来。

“呜——我要尿尿……”小孕妇委屈巴巴的念道。自怀孕以来肚子逐渐变大，压迫了膀胱也变得尿频起来，排泄的欲望混着高潮的快感几乎喷涌而出，堪堪忍住了些便急不可待的催促着身上人的停止。

几年的岁月配合着温和治疗，张艺兴的发情期倒是正常了不少，人亦不会为点滴情绪便宛如被催眠下药几乎失去了所有理智与意识，易羞的本性与渴性的后天养成交织的更为甜蜜。 但正如眼下张艺兴羞赧于人前被肏尿，睫毛打着颤的拒绝带些宛若处子的羞怯动人，身体却依旧被两人的不放过激烈痉挛，在忍不住排泄的欲望随着泛起的哭腔于前端射出一道淡黄色的液体。

矛盾的美感更为迷人。

吴世勋迷恋的揩去那张小脸上的泪珠儿，身下的动作更为克制中的激烈，闷哼一声与朴灿烈先后射进两张幽洞之中。

-

“被赶出来了？”见吴世勋灰溜溜的出了房门，朴灿烈这边幸灾乐祸笑道。

两人那天因长久的忍耐玩的过火了些，原本就因孕期百般挑剔的小omega可是闹了许久的脾气。

说起来也是几年前刚刚确定关系的两人在张艺兴身上的实在索求无度，无法被标记的体质也成就了性事上的方便，肏到只能射出尿来已是常事，常常要肏进生殖腔数小时成结射隆小腹数次标记更是两人占有欲与恶趣味的玩法，常常被肏的去了公司遍身的alpha气味与古怪的走姿不知被前辈笑话多少次，气恼的omega约法三章更是禁止性事时阻止排泄这类羞耻玩法。

虽说仍然被时常哄骗欺负的破了禁令，但到底是收敛了许多，如此这般再度过火玩起，可是让张艺兴铁了心惩治两人一番才好，纵然五个月的孕期已可以性事，可在宝宝面前行这般羞耻之事，他张艺兴还怕生出个两个爸爸那般的变态呢。

小甜心足足四五天不肯叫人碰不肯搭理二人，两个alpha可是想尽了办法，生怕小孕妇郁郁出病来，偏偏张艺兴早就看透了两人的承诺不过尔尔，这几年哪次不是次次哄骗了他似信非信不情不愿的原谅了人，下次却依旧仗着床事上的绝对优势为非作歹，张艺兴心一横，这回定要叫两个家伙张了记性不可。

吴世勋冷瞪了眼躺在沙发上回邮件的人，烦躁的揉了揉一头卷毛。学校那边总算结了业，公司那里失去了张艺兴的工作已然叫他丧失了大半动力，近日刚升了的经理职务更是忙碌的紧，如今张艺兴闹脾气，连带着饭也吃得少，人也懒得动弹，可是叫吴世勋焦虑不堪，冰箱中打开了罐冰啤咕咚咕咚喝了大半。

“你若不精虫上脑，至于弄成这样。”长串的邮件检查了数遍方才点击发送，揉了揉后颈斜了眼吴世勋，抬手一动便接过炮弹一般不客气丢来的罐装啤酒，想到张艺兴午饭便不过吃了半碗，便也不由得有些心烦。

“喂喂是谁那根玩意儿先迫不及待乱捅的。”吴世勋不客气的翻个白眼，两人皆有些低气压，啤酒罐表层化了的冰霜滴答落下来，安静的只有打字的键盘声。

但显然这场单方面的怄气并没有持续的很久。

咔。

“我......”

话题中隐形的主角踌躇的打开房门，赤着脚丫站在楼梯上，露出的大片肌肤因怀孕而更为娇软嫩滑，柔软的丝质睡衣被隆起山丘上的突起撑起暧昧的三角区域，圆润的脚趾羞赧的蜷起交错。

分明是自己挑起的单方冷战，胸前的阵阵刺痛还是叫张艺兴羞耻的遮挡住了些乳尖将睡衣浸湿的汁液，咬了咬丰软的下唇，方才烦恼的小声道。

“涨奶好痛……流、流了好多出来，怎么办啦……”


End file.
